Blue With Jealousy
by simplyarthurx3
Summary: Usually you hear the saying that green is associated with jealousy. Well even the color blue can be associated with jealousy; especially from a blue-eyed hero who is in love with a green-eyed gentleman even if he doesn't want to admit it. alfredxarthur usuk


My name is Alfred F. Jones. I know you have heard of this amazing name of mine, I mean I am considered one of the most important people on the planet, after all. Anyway, I'm in this predicament with my boyfriend Arthur. You see, lately he has been hanging out with this girl who I never saw before. She has light blonde hair and eyes green like emeralds. She's one of those English girls that Americans will fall for.

One day, I was walking down the street from my favorite place, McDonalds (if you've never been there, then you don't know what you're missing because they have the best food on the planet!). I was eating a delicious burger when I saw Arthur walking down the street with this girl. Now, I'm not the jealous type, in fact, for some reason, all the guys Arthur and I hang out with say that I will cheat on him someday. But just because I'm the hottest guy on the planet and every single girl loves me doesn't mean I would do that. I actually do take love and commitment seriously, and I do tend to worry about Arthur leaving one day. No one knows this except my friend Kiku (best person to watch horror movies with). Anyway, (boy, I need to stop changing the subject so much) the girl and Arthur looked like they were having a really nice conversation. I mean, come on, it's really hard for anyone other than me to make Arthur laugh. But this girl - she's making him laugh like a horse, basically.

"Are you still with, um...what's his name?" she asked Arthur. Hey! Whoever this girl was, she should know that she should always remember my name! I mean, come on, I'm Alfred F. Jones!

"Yes, I'm still with Alfred."

"I still say you should date someone else. He is not the proper type, like us." She had a snobby voice. All Arthur did was shake his head and change the subject. Now, I usually don't care what people say about me, but this time I did. Especially with the way this girl kept grabbing Arthur's arm like she owns him.

Another day, Arthur had to cancel a date with me because he had plans with a family member. Kiku called me an hour later, saying he saw Arthur and this girl at a fancy restaurant together.

"It doesn't bother me, I mean, after all, Arthur isn't the cheating type." It did bother me, but it shouldn't have. Everyone who knows me knows that this stuff doesn't bother me. I mean, come on, who would ever want to leave me?

"Alfred-kun..." I thought the phone line was dead, but knowing Kiku, he was just staying quiet while thinking of what to say. "I say talk to him."

"Come on, dude! I don't say junk like 'hey, I think you're cheating on me, so, like, tell me otherwise'. That's people who are, like, I don't know, unsure about themselves! I'm not the type to get nervous over a relationship."

"The proper thing to do is to explain what's wrong. The other day Arthur asked me why you've been staying at my house lately."

I sighed. "What are they doing now?"

"They just hugged and went their separate ways."

"Those 'OMG I NEED YOU SO BAD' tight hugs or the 'oh see ya' hugs?"

"Uh...tight hugs?"

I hung up the phone, wondering why the hell Arthur would do this. Was it because of the way I ate so much, or the arguments that we sometimes had, or the way I sometimes made fun of his eyebrows?

Half an hour later, Arthur came home. He looked around the room as I sat in the kitchen, waiting for him to come in.

"Ah, hello, Alfred. I didn't think you would wait up for me," he said smiling, like he didn't do anything wrong.

"Arthur, we need to talk. Right now," I said in a serious voice, the voice hardly anyone ever hears. By the worried look on his face, he knew I meant business.

**Well this is my first story on here. Ergh, well reupload. I had a very old account, but that was the time that I really dislike my stories and writings. I hope you all liked this and hope this isn't too bad. -.- I might make a next chapter for this story soon. c: I really hope Alfred and Arthur weren't that out of character. :c**


End file.
